moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Janaleigh Marlowe
|Row 4 title = Relatives|Row 4 info = Colin Marlowe (Father) Diana Marlowe (Mother) Jeremy Marlowe (Brother)|Row 5 title = Affiliations|Row 5 info = Blackthorne The Uncrowned SI:7 (Formerly)|Row 6 title = Signature|Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = Alignment|Row 7 info = Chaotic Neutral|Row 8 title = Status|Row 8 info = |Row 9 title = |Row 9 info = |Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = |image = }} Janaleigh Diana Marlowe (pronounced Jay-nah-lee Die-anna Mar-low), or "Jana" to those that know her, is an experienced human assassin and interrogation expert who is native to Elwynn Forest in the Eastern Kingdoms. Janaleigh is currently affiliated with Blackthorne (guild) and The Uncrowned (not public knowledge). She is in a romantic relationship with Conor Lacrime, who is also affiliated with Blackthorne. Appearance Janaleigh stands at 5 feet, 7 inches tall, and she has a fit, hourglass physique. She isn't extremely muscular but it is apparent that she is in shape. Her skin is moderately tan and has freckles lightly sprinkled along her face, chest, and arms. She has captivating, green eyes and long, dark hair, though she won't hesitate to change her appearance if disguising herself becomes necessary. She has six piercings. Both of her ears have the standard earlobe piercing, in which she wears a pair of small, diamond stud earrings. On the top of her left ear, she has a small, silver hoop earring that pierces the cartilage. On her right ear, a small, silver hoop earring pierces the cartilage halfway between her earlobe and the top of her ear. She has another small, silver hoop earring that pierces the tail end of her left eyebrow. Her remaining earring is on her nose, and it is a small, silver stud. Janaleigh has three tattoos. She has one that is located on her left clavicle, another on her right side along her rib cage, and another on the inside of her left wrist. The tattoo on her left clavicle is a silhouette tattoo of three birds, each of them representing her family members. Her father, mother, and brother are her only living family members. ((Please click here to see a reference photo.)) The tattoo on her right side is a black and white tattoo of a dreamcatcher. She got this particular tattoo around the time she first started doing assassination work. She knew that it may be difficult at times, so she wanted to get a dreamcatcher to symbolize the dissolution of nightmares. It covers most of her side, beginning around the top of her breastline and ending near the top of her hip. ((Please click here to see a reference photo.)) The tattoo on the inside of her left wrist is of a black pulse line. This one holds the most importance to her because she can look down at it any time and be reminded that she is still alive and that she needs to live every day as if it is her last. It's her own personal way of accepting her fate for having chosen a life of crime. ((Please click here to see a reference photo.)) Janaleigh has experienced her fair share of torture, mostly consisting of starvation, waterboarding, and lashing. She has between ten and fifteen line-shaped scars on her upper and middle back, making it obvious that she had received some sort of thorough lashing. The scars are pink and slightly raised, suggesting that it has happened within the last few years. More often than not, she will be seen wearing dark clothing and a mask that covers the bottom half of her face. She will normally pull down her mask and let it rest around her neck if she is in the company of friends or colleagues. Janaleigh always has her custom made daggers equipped to her hips, which are her weapons of choice in combat. She also carries a knife, but its equipped location is not visible or known to anyone. Personality Janaleigh has what could be classified as a psycopathic personality. She isn't irresponsible or incredibly impulsive, but she does know how to charm people and how to say the right things to get what she wants. She can sometimes be overly confident and arrogant, and she is generally a selfish person unless it pertains to her Blackthorne Family. If she's provoked, she will get irritable, sarcastic, and aggressive, and she may turn to violence to solve any disputes depending on the situation. She doesn't exhibit any guilt or remorse as it relates to her assassination or interrogation work, though she does have the ability to feel them in general. She isn't one to make a lot of plans, unless it pertains to her work life, as she often lives in the moment and day-to-day. She is sometimes hypersexual, meaning that she sometimes feels the need to act out by having very frequent sexual encounters. In the event that she is involved with someone, she will likely avoid cheating on her lover, considering her loyalty, and instead seek frequent sex with him. Janaleigh is normally on the quiet side until she gets to know someone, mostly because she's automatically curious or suspicious of everyone's intentions when first encountering them. Upon getting to know Janaleigh, though, one would learn that she is loyal, disciplined, and confident. Her friends and colleagues often confide in her because of her usual brutal honesty, and because she will drop anything and everything to help a friend or family member, including her Blackthorne Family. She is fiercely loyal, so betrayal isn't in her dictionary. When she is on duty, Janaleigh exhibits professionalism and she never takes a situation lightly. She's not one to whine or complain because she feels as though it is a waste of time. She would much rather spend her time finding a solution to something instead of sitting around and complaining, and she highly respects those who feel the same way. Skills and Proficiencies Janaleigh is a highly-trained assassin and interrogation expert who is currently affiliated with Blackthorne and The Uncrowned (not public knowledge). She has roughly ten years of experience in assassination and nearly seven years of experience with specialized interrogative techniques. She trains daily to improve and maintain her flexibility, agility, and stealth. She frequents the training dummies in Stormwind City to enhance her skills with daggers. She also likes to maintain a certain level of first aid in case she is ever outside of the city and needs to improvise with an injury. Her knowledge involves things such as bandaging, wound dressing, and collecting and processing herbs with healing properties. Before she became affiliated with SI:7, Janaleigh did mostly freelance and contract work that included assassinations and general espionage. She has also assisted officials in smaller governing bodies with interrogation if they needed it for any of their case files. Those in a similar line of work may recognize her, know of her, or know her personally. Now, though, she focuses on assassination and interrogation. Her most common interrogation techniques include, but are not limited to, the following: isolation, sensory or sleep deprivation, stress positions, phobia exploitation, waterboarding, abdominal striking, and lashing. History and Background Janaleigh doesn't come from a big family. Her father, Colin, and her mother, Diana, have lived in Elwynn Forest for years and they decided to raise her and her brother, Jeremy, there. They love the quiet of the forest and the close proximity to Stormwind City is a plus to them. Janaleigh is only two years younger than Jeremy. They have a close relationship and often confide in each other. Jeremy sometimes does contract work like she used to do, so she will occasionally accompany him when a job opportunity arises. His main line of work is blacksmithing in Stormwind City. Janaleigh's experience as an assassin dates back 12 years. She would regularly spot "Wanted" posters all around Stormwind City and even in small towns and villages outside of the city. Her eyes would light up upon seeing the reward, which was the original reason she became interested in that type of work. She constantly sought out anyone who would train her, and after a couple of years, she felt confident enough to take on her first contract. Though her first attempt was not successful, she didn't let it deter her. It was a huge thrill when she successfully completed her first contract and, from that point forward, she considered it her profession. She decided to get involved with Stormwind Intelligence and was an agent for a few years. They gave her further training in both assassination and interrogative techniques so that she would excel as an agent. As she was trained in interrogation by SI:7, she has one of the best poker faces out there and will stop at nothing until she gets the information she wants, even if it involves methods of torture. Her interrogative techniques are extremely sought after by many organizations, though she is quite selective in who she will work for. She eventually decided to part ways with SI:7, wanting to go a different route with her career. Within a year of Janaleigh resigning as an SI:7 agent, she became involved with The Uncrowned (not public knowledge). She is still currently involved with The Uncrowned, and she is an Associate of Blackthorne (December 2017). Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Assassins Category:Mercenaries Category:Ravenholdt Category:Rogues Category:Criminals